Fabric is conventionally creased by placing the fabric in a folded condition on a bottom platen and then subjecting the fabric and the fold line to heat, steam and pressure from an upper platen. Since the entire fabric is subjected to high temperature, pressing is not done until after the fabric has been processed into the form of a garment or some other product. Pressing the garment or product before processing has not been adopted since subsequent processing will cause a change in dye shade and shrinkage. Dye shade usually occurs when the fabric is subjected to temperatures of approximately 400.degree. F.
I have found that fabric can be creased immediately after being cut and prior to processing into the form of a garment or other product with a sharp crease that will become permanent even if the garment or product is washed and steam pressed.